The objective of this consortium program is to provide a unified, coordinated Clinical Cancer Education Program in Gynecologic, Medical, Pediatric, Radiation and Surgical Oncology. The member institutions include the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute, the Beth Israel Hospital, the Boston Hospital for Women, the Children's Hospital Medical Center, the Joint Center for Radiation Therapy and the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital, all Harvard-affiliated teaching facilities in the Longwood Avenue area. Clinical cancer teaching will be offered at the medical student, intern and resident, and Clinical Associate levels with emphasis being given to a multi-disciplinary integration of the component specialty disciplines. The Program will be conducted under the close supervision of Senior Staff, will stress patient care and clinical investigation, and will offer an opportunity for interaction among clinical, psychosocial, and basic science divisions. Structured teaching programs for students, house staff and Clinical Associates are provided.